Prison
by Fuzzy Coconut
Summary: One-shot. No pairings. A third category for this should be psychological. A look as to how reality can be sometimes confused with what is not.


A/N: I was in the mood to write something creepy, so here it is. My first horror fic.   
  
Ded: Ehh...decided to stop doing these. 'Sides, it's all to the same ppl anyway: my reviewers!  
  
Disclaimer: You creative genius, you, Takahashi! (which means: you rich ass! Care to spread the wealth???)  
  
****  
  
Prison  
  
(Yugi's POV)  
  
By: Fuzzy coconut  
  
****  
  
The room's so clean.  
  
Clear, uncluttered, unused. I'm trying to figure out why, exactly, it's so germ-free and kid-friendly; but lately all I seem to do is gibve myself a headache just thinking about the teeniest thing. It's really weird- I never got headaches before. It must be this illness I heard the doctor saying I have. I never got to ask him about it, though. I don't see him much nowadays. I wonder where he went.  
  
A doll materializes out of nowhere. "Wanna play?" she asks, her voice childish and cute. She nudges a cup of tea towards me, a delicate Victorian cup on an equally delicate saucer. I stiffly shake my head 'no' and she smiles and sips her own tea.  
  
Everyone wants me to play. The large brown teddy invited me to build a building block castle with him, the toy soldiers wanted me to lead them, and the kite dangled its string in front of my face in invitation. I told them all the same thing: no. I'm trying to live, not lock myself away.  
  
My friends are nonexistant. I never see anyone anymore. Not happy-go-lucky Jou, not quiet, shy Ryou, not violent, psychotic Bakura, not cold, competitive Kaiba. No one. It's like they've forgotten about my existence.  
  
Except Yami. He's here all the time. All the time. He goes (he takes control over my body, I suppose) then comes back after awhile. He takes care of me, feeds me, takes care of what need to be done. I sometimes wonder, idly, where Grandpa is during all this time. Shouldn't he be doing all this for me instead? Not that I mind Yami being around, of course....  
  
The door opens. They toys disappear. My expression brightens- I can feel it. It's an impulsive action I can't resist. I alwaysn smile when around my dark half. Wouldn't you??  
  
His smile is the first thing that greets me. Not his words, his smile. Sometimes, actions speak louder than words and if that's the case, Yami's been speaking a lot more than he intends to.  
  
Still......  
  
That smile never reaches his eyes. Never. It's like he's trying to hide something from me. But he wouldn't hide anything from his hikari, would he?  
  
Would he?  
  
I don't know.  
  
And I'm feeling that headache starting to resurface.  
  
"Hello Yami!" I chirp. I'm all tucked into the bed that's been in my room for awhile now, all bundled up so I can fight the illness. I'll win. We'll see.  
  
"Hello, aibou," he answers, almost tiredly. That smile still doens't reach his eyes.   
  
"Is something wrong?" I ask out of pure worry. He hasn't been looking very well the last couple of days, even though it's me that has the illness. I stare at him steadily so any hint of negativity will be clear.  
  
"No." He's lying. The syllable is drawn out slowly. He can lie very well, lie to his oppenents, trick them into thinking the unbelievable, make them tremble in fear. But never, ever can he do any of that to me. Never.  
  
"Yami..." I start. I can't finish. My voice had died in my throat. Why is everyone so distant? So...dead? Is it them? Or....is it me?  
  
"Yes?" He asks me quietly. I lower my gaze.  
  
"Where's Grandpa?"  
  
Silence. It was deafening. It was devouring.   
  
His voice comes out strangled as if I am pressing my fingers against his neck. "Yugi....you haven't realized yet, have you?"  
  
I stiffen. What is he talking about? It can't be about THAT, can it? We always have talks about what he tells me, but it's not true! It's not!  
  
"I don't understand, Yami. What are you saying?" My voice is soft, demanding in a milder way. It can't be true. Just like how they say I'll never be cured. I will!  
  
He sighs. "Yugi...your grandfather is dead. He has been for a long time now. He's not coming back."  
  
I frown. "Just like I'm never going to get well, right?" My eyes are blurry.   
  
"Hikari..."  
  
"Just tell me the truth, Yami! Please....I'm tired of fighting."  
  
"If that's what you want, hikari..." He turns away. "Aibou, this isn't your Soul Room."   
  
That is news to me. "What??"  
  
"This isn't your Soul Room. It's not even the COLOUR of your Soul Room. This room is white. All white. And cushioned."  
  
There is a pause.  
  
"You're believing in illusions, aibou. The Soul Room and the toys- yes, i know about the toys- aren't real."  
  
My tears were falling now. I didn't have to hide anything.  
  
"I'm sorry, aibou."  
  
***  
  
A/N: That was confusing, wasn't it? If you didn't get it, Yugi's Grandpa died, and he went into a state of denial and started hallucinating. Yami is, however, still real. 


End file.
